Stinkmeaner
'''Colonel H.M. Stinkmeaner '''is a Reccuring Antagonist from The Boondocks. Movesets Standard B - Nigga Moment Stinkmeaner will start ranting. Anyone near the front of him will recieve damage. Unlike Hitler's and AGK's, Stinkmeaner doesn't need to charge and will rant for as long as the button is held. He can also move while ranting, however it'll only be at half his normal speed. While moving, Stinkmeaner will leave a trail of spit that opponents can slip on. Side B - Axe Stinkmeaner will get his axe out. While he has it out, Stinkmeaner's movement is limited and he can only do one jump. Press neutral B to swing it. Press B in any direction to throw it. It will keep flying until it goes off screen. It can't be picked up. Stinkmeaner can use it again as soon as it goes off screen. Up B - Kicked in yo Chest Stinkmeaner does an extra leap followed by a kick in whatever direction he's facing. Down B - Lucky Trip Stinkmeaner holds his walking stick out. If someone attacks Stinkmeaner (without a projectile) Stinkmeaner will trip them up. Stinkmeaner will then do a war cry followed by him whacking the opponent's knee with his stick. While holding the stick out, Stinkmeaner can't move. Press any button to cancel the move. While doing the war cry, Stinkmeaner is open to attacks from other opponents. If he's attacked, the move is cancelled. The trip will give the opponent 20% damage. The whack on the knee will give them another 20% damage adding up to 40% damage. Final Smash - Possession Stinkmeaner will turn into a ghost and will possess a random opponent. While possessing the opponent, Stinkmeaner not only get the opponent's neutral B move but all the opponent's attacks, taunts and special abilities. After a while, Stinkmeaner will leave the body and return to normal. If he gets K.O.d in the opponent's body, he will not lose a stock. Taunts Taunt 1: All aboard,Woo woo. Taunt 2: What's my name nigga,What's my name. Taunt 3: Ahh ain't my name,My momma didn't name me ahh. Character Description Colonel H.M. Stinkmeaner is the rude, racist, and blind old man that Robert Freeman killed in a street fight. He openly states that he hates all people, and was even once called the worst human being ever. He spent most of his childhood disagreeing most on things, such as peace and unity, and he has absolutely no pleasure in believing to enjoying anything, like sunsets, trees, dolphins nor rainbows. At age fifteen, he lost his sight to cancer, and since then, took extreme pleasure in dedicating the rest of his life to making everyone's lives a living hell. The doctors expected him to die, but it is believed that his "Love of Hatred" had kept him alive to live in old age. He is one of the biggest antagonists on the show. Stinkmeaner is one of the most evil human beings ever. He is sadistic and terrible to everyone he meets, and enjoys the pain and anguish of other people. He claims to hate most or everyone in general (especially black people), but in truth, he justs loves being bad. He lived a long, terrible life, as when he died he was sent to hell. He uses the phrase "Bitch ass nigga," or "nigga," in almost every sentence he uses and even called The Devil (a Satan) himself a "Bitch ass nigga". He often pronounces "nigga" like "nyi-cuh" and over-enunciates it. Trivia *Stinkmeaner and Aya Drevis are the only characters with a losing animated that indicates that they are dead. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl X Category:Cults Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Back from the Dead Category:Cartoon Character Category:The Boondocks Category:Old People Category:Human Category:Defensive Category:American